


The Asshole Romeo

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yep, that's me, just the stereotypical guy over here," he says and well, Peter does have that coming. "Just love reciting those overused like to random fuck nuggets hanging out on balconies, that's me all right."</p><p>OR</p><p>The one based on the prompt that I can't find about someone reciting Shakespeare to a random person on a balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asshole Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Shakespeare isn't really my jam but I'm making Peter and Stiles like him anyway.

Peter isn't a family man in the traditional sense of the words. He doesn't come home to a wife and three kids, shuffling little ones to soccer practice and swim meets. Nor does he wants that. What he is is a man that will do anything for his family. If necessary, he will bury bodies and break bones. He will burn the whole world down if it comes down to it. So when Cora begs him to come to her college graduation party, he can't find it in himself to refuse.

Peter hadn't anticipated the sheer number of college kids drinking off a semester of stress, and now he hates Cora a little bit. After the third kid almost spills whipped cream vodka on his suit, he retreats upstairs to his guest room. The Hales aren't exactly hurting for money, so Peter has never understood why Talia refuses to turn on the air conditioning until August, so the room is sweltering and Peter's skin instantly turns sticky with sweat. Peter removes his tie and suit jacket, refusing to melt, and retreats to the room's balcony that overlooks the preserve around the house.

The noise from the party is quieter on this side of the house and Peter can just enjoy the cool evening breeze on his face. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath. He'd forgotten how clean and crisp there air is here compared to Los Angeles. 

"Shit, motherfu - whoa..."

Peter's jerked from his trance to the sight of a boy Cora's age sprawled on the ground under the balcony, apparently having tripped over one of Talia's ridiculous fishing lawn gnomes. And the boy is staring at Peter.

The boy struggles to his feet, places a hand on his chest, and says, "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Peter quirks and eyebrow.

"I think Juliet is supposed to be the one in the balcony," Peter says wryly. 

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" the boy continues. 

"It's hard to be impressed by the most well-known and stereotypically overused lines of Romeo and Juliet," Peter says.

The boy, well, man really, narrows his eyes and Peter has to admit that he is beautiful.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: thou art thyself, though not a Montague," he continues.  
"What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title."

Peter's eyebrows had risen through the monologue and he's impressed despite himself. The other man steps close under the balcony and Peter can see the anger and annoyance in those clear bright eyes, not hazy with alcohol like Peter had assumed.

"Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself," the boy finishes. Peter's about to compliment him, but he throws up both middle fingers and says, "Bam, eat it, asshole."

He turns and walks about around the house, leaving a slightly stunned Peter behind him.

It takes Peter a few moments to decide to go after the boy. He takes off down the stairs, weaving through the crowded living room and out into the backyard. It takes no time to locate the boy, his back facing Peter. Moving closer, Peter can overhear the boy talking to Cora, his voice much different from how he'd recited Shakespeare.

"Dude, your uncle is a fucking twat," he says to Cora.

"Well duh," Cora says.

"And too goddamn beautiful," he groans. 

"Ew, fuck off Stiles," Cora says. Her eyes flick over Stiles' shoulder, seeing Peter.

"I so would," Stiles says. "I would sit on his face, maybe that'd keep him from saying something dick-ish."

"A bit hypocritical from the boy saying 'dick-ish,' don't you think?" Peter says.

Stiles whirls around, face turning bright red.

"Oh my god, what the hell?" he cries. He rounds on Cora, who's openly laughing, and he points dramatically at her. "Traitor!"

"I get it from him," she says, nodding at Peter. Yes, she is definitely his favorite of Talia's children.

"So, you must be Stiles," Peter says, reaching his hand out. Stiles shakes it, though he looks like it pains him to do so.

"Yep, that's me, just the stereotypical guy over here," he says and well, Peter does have that coming. "Just love reciting those overused like to random fuck nuggets hanging out on balconies, that's me all right."

"I may have been a bit hasty in my judgement of you," Peter says. "Let me take you out to dinner to make it up to you."

"The man who's disdainful of Shakespeare? Yeah, no thanks," Stiles says and turns to go.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Peter says.  
"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!"

Stiles turns back, narrowing his eyes at Peter, scrutinizing the older man.

"Of course you pick the passage that references virginity. You're a few years too late for me if you want to 'cast it off', but I suppose we could do dinner," Stiles says. 

Peter's quite happy his pretension in high school led him to Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
